1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual authoring technique which is capable of authoring a paper technical manual and an electronic technical manual of Class IV level at the same time by using supply data and maintenance data based on MIL-STD-1388-2B, the international standard for a logistics support analysis database (LSA DB), and illustrated drawing information of an illustrated drawing manager module, and more particularly, to an integrated authoring system for an electronic technical manual and a paper technical manual using logistics support analysis data, which is capable of authoring an interactive electronic technical manual (IETM) of Class IV level and a paper technical manual at the same time by automatically converting data extracted from an international standard MIL-STD-1388-2B based logistics support analysis (LSA) database to an international standard MIL-PRF-87269 or MIL-STD-2361 based database, and an integrated authoring method therefore.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, paper technical manuals are largely classified into a supply manual, maintenance manual, user manual, and tools and test equipment manuals, and contain a large quantity of information. In case of an electronic technical manual, it is comprised of a variety of media, including illustrated drawings, tables, texts, voice, moving images, etc.
The MIL-STD-1388-2B standard logistics support analysis database program in the prior art provided data to be applied to a technical manual in a file format for a text editor of texts, HTML, SML, etc.
As above, since the MIL-STD-1388-2B standard logistics support analysis database program according to the prior art provided data to be applied to a technical manual in a file format for a text editor of texts, HTML, SML, etc., there were problems that it was only applicable to the authoring of an electronic technical manual lower than Class III for storing or/managing technical manual contents in an electronic file format, but not applicable to electronic technical manuals higher than Class IV for storing and/or managing and viewing technical manual contents in a database format.
There was a drawback that since text editor files for technical manual data provided by another logistics support analysis database according to the prior art cannot satisfy document standards (e.g., page layout, font type and size, etc.) required for electronic technical manuals lower than Class III or general paper technical manuals, the manual developer had to re-edit them. Moreover, it was problematic in that information including tables, illustrated drawings, etc., which occupies a considerable part of manual contents, could not be provided.